Winnie Puuh
thumb|right|Darsteller in einem Winnie-Puuh- und einem Tigger-Kostüm im Magic Kingdom von Disney World Winnie Puuh (engl. Winnie-the-Pooh) ist ein Franchise von Walt Disney mit der gleichnamigen Hauptfigur. Sowohl Winnie Puuh als auch fast alle anderen Hauptfiguren stammen aus dem Werk Pu der Bär (engl. Winnie-the-Pooh) von Alan Alexander Milne. Auf Milnes Werken basieren auch einige der Disney-Geschichten. Geschichte Entwicklung bis zum ersten Spielfilm Pu der Bär erfreute sich besonders unter Kindern und Jugendlichen vermehrt größerer Beliebtheit, so auch bei den Töchtern von Walt Disney. Milne, der wiederum ein Fan von Disneys Arbeiten war, äußerte, dass er sich geehrt fühlen würde, wenn Disney seine Geschichten zu Pu dem Bären je animieren würde. Etwa fünf Jahre nach Milnes Tod kaufte Disney am 16. Juni 1961 die Film- und weiteren Rechte außerhalb des Buches zu Pu dem Bären von Milnes Witwe Daphne und Stephen Slesingers Erben, der Vermarktungsrechte von Milne gekauft hatte. Mehrere Jahrzehnte später gab es zwischen Slesingers erben und dem Disneykonzern deswegen RechtsstreitigkeitenHinweise zur Winnie-Puuh-Lizenz von Stephen Slesinger (engl.). Disney wollte zunächst einen abendfüllenden Zeichentrickfilm erstellen, entschied sich dann jedoch für einen 26-minütigen Kurzfilm, da die Geschichten um den Bären bei den US-Amerikanern noch nicht so bekannt waren wie bei den Briten. Aus diesem Grunde baute er außerdem das Erdhörnchen oder Ziesel Gopher für die amerikanischen Zuschauer ein, das zunächst sogar Ferkel ersetzte, aber auch später noch auftrat. Der Kurzfilm Winnie Puuh und der Honigbaum (engl. Winnie the Pooh and the Honey-Tree) erschien am 4. Februar 1966. Der nächste Kurzfilm, Winnie Puuh und das Hundewetter, erschien zwei Jahre später und erhielt einen Oscar in der Kategorie Bester Kurzfilm (Zeichentrick), heute Bester animierter Kurzfilm. Ein dritter Kurzfilm mit dem Titel Winnie Puuh und Tigger dazu (Winnie Pooh and Tigger Too!) erschien am 20. Dezember 1974. Diese drei Kurzfilme wurden, um ein weiteres Kapitel aus Milnes Buch Pu baut ein Haus, 1977 der Film Die vielen Abenteuer von Winnie Puuh. Weitere Kurzfilme und zwei Serien 1981 wurde der Lehrzeichentrickfilm Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (in etwa: Winnie Puuh entdeckt die Jahreszeiten) veröffentlicht (Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons), zwei Jahre darauf erschien Winnie Puuh und I-Aahs Geburtstag (engl. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) (Winnie Puuh und I-Aahs Geburtstag) 1983 bis 1987 lief im Disney Channel die Serie Welcome to Pooh Corner, die nicht gezeichnet worden war, sondern mit Schauspielern in Kostümen gedreht wurde (Welcome to Pooh Corner). 1988 bis 1991 wurde schließlich eine Zeichentrickserie mit Winnie Puuh produziert, Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh. Rückkehr zu abendfüllenden Filmen und weitere Serien Ab 1997 gab es mit den Direct-to-Video-Produktionen Winnie Puuh auf großer Reise und Winnie Puuh – Lustige Jahreszeiten im Hundertmorgenwald (1999) wieder Zeichentrickfilme in Spielfilmlänge. Auch im Kino gab es 2000 mit Tiggers großes Abenteuer und in der Folge mit Ferkels großes Abenteuer (2003) und Heffalump – Ein neuer Freund für Winnie Puuh (2005) wieder Puuh-Filme zu sehen. Auch wurden weitere Direct-to-Video-Filme wie Winnie Puuh – Honigsüße Weihnachten (2002), Winnie Puuh – Spaß im Frühling (2004) und Winnie Puuhs Gruselspaß mit Heffalump (2005) produziert, sodass kurz nach der Jahrtausendwende sehr viele neue Puuh-Filme erhältlich waren. Mit Winnie Puuh’s Bilderbuch erschien 2001–2002 erneut eine Puppenserie, 2007 bis 2010 folgte die Animationsserie Meine Freunde Tigger und Puuh. 2011 erschien mit dem handgezeichneten Kinofilm Winnie Puuh erneut ein Werk, das auf dem Buch Milnes basierte. Änderungen bei den Figuren Bei den agierenden Figuren wurden in der deutschen Übersetzung einige Änderungen vorgenommen: * Winnie Puuh wird Puuh statt Pu geschrieben, und heißt auch nicht Winnie-der-Pu * Das Kaninchen heißt wie im Englischen Rabbit, nicht Kaninchen * Der Tiger behält die Schreibweise Tigger aus dem Englischen bei * Die Eule heißt Eule (nicht Oile) * Die Känguruhmutter wird Kanga geschrieben, nicht Känga, ihr Kind heißt Ruh (nicht Klein-Ruh) * In älteren Versionen wird Ferkel auch auf Deutsch "Piglet" genannt Die Namen Ferkel und I-Aah sowie Christopher Robin blieben gleich. Außerdem wurden die Heffalumps, die in den Büchern nur als Wesen vorkommen, vor denen man sich fürchtet, eingeführt. Zunächst haben auch bei Disney die Bewohner des Hundertmorgenwaldes Angst vor den elefantenähnlichen Heffalumps. Jedoch erweisen sich diese als harmlos und ein kleiner Heffalump, genannt Lumpi, wird sogar ein Freund von Ruh. Auch Lumpis Mutter tritt mehrmals in Erscheinung. Zusätzlich zu diesen Figuren wurde schon im ersten Film das Erdhörnchen Gopher eingefügt. In der Serie Meine Freunde Tigger und Puuh treten zudem ein Mädchen namens Darby und ihr Hund Buster auf. Franchiseartikel, Rezeption und Wissenswertes Im Egmont Ehapa Verlag werden die Magazine Winnie Puuh, Winnie Puuh Gute-Nacht-Geschichten und Tiggers Spielekiste herausgegeben. 1980 bis 1982 erschienen außerdem Comic-Hefte unter dem Namen Winnie Puuh. Außerdem gibt es einige Franchiseartikel. So gibt es nicht nur Stofftiere von Winnie Puuh und seinen Freunden, sondern auch Figuren von Lego Duplo und weitere Spielzeuge, Kinderbücher, Videospiele, Hörspiele, verschiedenste Kleidungsstücke, Bestecke und vielfältige weitere Artikel des täglichen Gebrauchs zu erwerben. Disneys Winnie Puuh bekam 2006 einen Stern auf dem Walk of Fame in Hollywood. Außerdem wurde Winnie Puuh (ein Darsteller in einem Puuh-Kostüm) zu den Feierlichkeiten zum 80. Geburtstag von Königin Elisabeth II. eingeladen. In mehreren Disney-Freizeitparks gibt es Attraktionen zu Winnie Puuh, nämlich The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Die vielen Abenteuer von Winnie Puuh) im Magic Kingdom des Walt Disney World Resorts in Florida, im Disneyland Kalifornien und im Hong Kong Disneyland und Pooh's Hunny Hunt im Tokyo Disneyland. Chronologische Zusammenfassung aller Filme und Serien Zeichentrickfilme und -serien * 1977: Die vielen Abenteuer von Winnie Puuh * 1985-1989: Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh * 1997: Winnie Puuh auf großer Reise * 1999: Winnie Puuh – Lustige Jahreszeiten im Hundertmorgenwald * 2000: Tiggers großes Abenteuer * 2002: Winnie Puuh – Honigsüße Weihnachten * 2003: Ferkels großes Abenteuer * 2004: Winnie Puuh – Spaß im Frühling * 2005: Heffalump – Ein neuer Freund für Winnie Puuh * 2005: Winnie Puuhs Gruselspaß mit Heffalump * 2011: Winnie Puuh Animation- und Puppenserien * 1983-1987: Welcome to Pooh Corner * 2001-2002: Winnie Puuh’s Bilderbuch * 2007-2010: Meine Freunde Tigger und Puuh (animiert) Synchronisation Ferkel war bis zum Tod von John Fiedler († 2005) die einzige Rolle, die seit Die vielen Abenteuer von Winnie Puuh den gleichen Synchronsprecher hatte. Jim Cummings, der Stammsprecher von Winnie Puuh war, spricht seit 1999 auch Tigger, der bis dahin von Paul Winchell († 2005) gesprochen. Die Rolle von Lumpi wurde bisher immer von dem damals 5 Jährigen Kyle Stanger gesprochen, und ist damit die einzige Rolle, die nur einen Synchronsprecher hatte. Weblinks * Offizielle Internetpräsenz von Winnie Puuh bei Disney * Informationen zur Geschichte von Disneys Winnie Puuh bei just-pooh.com (engl.) und deutsch (kürzer) * Geschichte Puuhs bei thetaoofpooh.com (engl.) * Geschichte Winnie Puuhs (nicht auf Disney beschränkt) * Offizielle Internetseite des Winine-Puuh-Magazins * [http://www.zeichentrickserien.de/winnie.htm Informationen zu Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh und weiteren Veröffentlichungen mit Winnie Puuh] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Disney Kategorie:Pu der Bär Kategorie:Disney-Figur Kategorie:Trickfigur